Evangelion: Armegeddon
by Shadow Of The Conscious
Summary: 15 years ago, the box was wiped out. Now one was discovered and Rei has solved it. Will she be able to defeat Pinhead and his Cenobites? Twists and Surpises. Please Read and Review! [Story completed. Alt. Ending up]
1. The Beginning

It was a sunny 2015 morning, and a young Shinji Ikari and Ayanami Rei just finished battling yet another angel. It was tough, but they got through. "It's good to see that you are ok, even with such limited options," said another women, she was taller, looked pretty Victorian and had blonde hair, Ritsuko Akagi. "Thanks." Said Shinji, he didn't care much though, his mind focused on Asuka, who suffered a mental infection sometime earlier. His mind wondered on Rei, she had a pale skin, but her ruby eyes and her sapphire eyes made it seem to add on to her beauty. She was staaring at the floor, no expression on her face. "Rei, thanks for helping me, I thought I was toast for sure."  
  
"Shinji, next time be careful! You could have gotten killed out there!" Said a strong voice. This voice came from a purple-haired adult. This strong voice came from none other than Misato Katsuragi. "Rei, nice job out there." Rei nodded her head. "Now then, there shouldn't be anymore angels, you guys are free to go. And Rei, I want to see you outside the dress room ok?"  
  
"Yes mam" Nodded Rei. 


	2. The Box

The two got into their dress rooms, undressed, redressed into their regular clothes and headed to the NERV exit. Misato was waiting there for Rei. Shinji swapped his card and exited, while Rei stayed behind to see what Misato needed with her.  
  
"Rei, I was thinking.well.." She said as Misato took out a strange device. It was like those cube boxes, but it was sophisticated and had a mighty luster to it."  
  
"Well, some guy sold this to me, and I thought well, you might like something to have. Like a possession."  
  
"A possession?" Asked Rei.  
  
"Yes, it's really fun, and I want you to have it." Said Misato as she handed her the box. Usually puzzle boxes were exciting, but this one had some strange feeling. Like a feeling of fear, Rei felt it, but she couldn't identify it. She stored it in her bag and swiped her card, leaving NERV.  
  
[Meanwhile at Ayanami's apartment]  
  
It was a chillier than usual night, the gray, dull buildings lined Tokyo-3 apartments. Rei sat on her bed, observing, examining the box. She played around with it, it seemed so easy though to solve it. With each turning and pressing, the air in Rei's room filled with coldness. Her single window filled up with a luminous light as she circled her hands, lifting part of the box up. The air was now at it's coldest state. Rei shivered as she put the box together, and the walls shed to reveal their wooden skeleton, with light shining from it. The box emit a shock that sent it flying out of Rei's hand.  
  
Then someone picked it up. 


	3. Enter Pinhead

The box sat there lifeless on the floor, when a hand reached out to grab it. The figure picked it up, and observed the box. Rei felt something from the figure, like a strange aurora. The figure had pale skin almost identical to Rei, he had a leather outfit, his chest muscled pulled through his two breasts. Thread ran from his lower abdomen, holstering a scalpel knife, and other numerous tools [Pinhead Cenobite]. Although with no expression, Rei felt a really bad feeling. He took a look at Rei and put the box back together, and then put it on a chair near to where this figure was. He then set his sights on Rei.  
  
"Rei..Rei Ayanami." Said Pinhead. "15 years.15 years since we have been released. I thank you Rei." Rei didn't reply. In fact, she did nothing at all. The wall slid open to her Northwest corner. "Come." Rei got from her bed and followed.  
  
Outside was a starry red sky, with fire surrounding in Tokyo-3. The boring- looking buildings stood fallen and soldiers with weapons marched across the streets. "What is this?" Thought Rei. "The future Rei.the future." The future.but this isn't right. This is.  
  
A loud gunshot was heard, Rei covered her ears to protect her eardrums. She opened her eyes and found herself back in the room with Pinhead. "It seems weird, doesn't it Rei? You can change it though Rei." "I can?" Rei said, but Pinhead was already gone. The box lying on her chair. And herself on her bed. 


	4. Paranoid

*  
  
The next day was quite, normal to say the least. The bees were buzzing, the birds were chirping, green scent from the trees filled the air. Shinji and Rei were walking together. Although still an emotionless expression, Rei was sweating a bit. "Ayanami, you're sweating. Are you ok?" Rei didn't answer. But inside she wasn't ok, she felt awkward and uneasy. Things she never felt before but is feeling now. "Excuse me" Said Rei as she took off. "Rei where are y-" as Shinji's voice faded from the distance.  
  
In the bathroom, Rei took some cold water and splashed it on her face.  
She looked at herself for a minute or two. She closed her eyes a bit  
and when she opened them she sensed something wrong, There was  
something trickling from her wrist, something wet. She looked up and  
saw blood; but not the regular dark red blood. It was a bluish-orange  
color. She looked up and saw Pinhead, staring through her reflection.  
"All problems solved." Said Pinhead, and the trickling stopped. Rei  
looked at her wrists again, and the cut marks weren't there anymore.  
  
Rei started to back up, ignoring the caution sign. As she slipped on a  
wet surface and landed hard on the ground, blacking out. 


	5. Raped

Thanks for the reviews guys, I'll make the chapters longer, but I appreciate more reviews and comments. Thanks in advance.  
  
*  
  
After Rei blacked, she found herself in the nurse office.A man in a scruffy beard walked in, he wore glasses and had brown hair. Rei opened her eyes slightly, her head was hurting from slipping on the floor. She got a blurry look from him, but she could tell is was one of these "counselors" that some students in school go to. "Mhhh" "Don't stress yourself kid," interrupted the man. "I'm a counselor, here to help you."  
  
"Now, whats troubling you?"  
  
Rei kept her face emotionless  
  
"Trust me, it's okay, I'm here. Tell me what is troubling you."  
  
"I..don't know."  
  
"If you don't tell me then I can't help you."  
  
Without any hesitation, Rei attempted to sit up. Her headache kept her and she lied quietly back down Counselor: Rei please, tell me. Is it that bad?  
  
"It must be your head, it's ok. You took quite a throbbing. Here is some Tyenol, take it and it should reduce the pain. I'll see you later Rei."  
  
*  
  
Rei said no more, she got up uncoordinatedly and walked out the door, she staggered a bit in the hall, holding her head. She grabbed her backpack and headed to NERV, it was going to be sync ratio test today.  
  
"Good afternoon Rei!" Said an unsually cheerful Misato. She was promoted to co-commander, and anybody would be damn proud of that. She equipped her plug suit and boarded Unit 00 for test.  
  
She was calm, hopefully so because she didn't want to fail her commander, Gendo, who was in the room as well. "Begin sync ratio test." Gendo said, everything was calm, and quiet..  
  
"Good work Rei, Sync Ration is 50.932%, you may leave your Eva"  
  
"Yes mam."  
  
After a long moment, there were no signs of the ejection of the entry plug.  
  
"Rei?" Said Gendo  
  
The signal started flashing up and down.  
  
"What's happening?!" Screamed Misato  
  
"Impossible! Sync Ratio gone up to near 400%!"  
  
There wasn't enough time to act as the Eva collapsed, while launching the entry plug from the Eva. The Eva exploded into shards, breaking some of the windows and landing on the floor. "REI!!!" 


	6. Back To The Drawing Board

I'm so sorry about the lack of updates, don't worry, as a treat you will get three long chapters. So enjoy!  
  
*  
  
After the encounter, Rei woke up in the hospital; bandages clothed her body to soak up the bruises and blood. She tried sitting up but the throbbing pain pushed her back down to her bed. Shinji walked in with flowers.  
  
"Ayanami, are you ok?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I, I brought you some flowers. I hope you like them."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Uh.your welcome I guess."  
  
Later in Misato's car, Shinji stared at the ceiling, it was a long moment of silence until Misato decided to break it.  
  
"You know, some really weird stuff is going on, I have no idea what." Said Misato  
  
Shinji just sighed and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"If I remember correctly, I remember where I got the box in the first place." Said Misato, and she stirred her blue car, and drove down the streets of Tokyo-3, until they got to an old abandoned shack.  
  
"This must be it." Exclaimed Misato, as she got out of the car. As she walked in, the air was musty. Rats infested the shack, and there were mud puddles on the floor. They found a rag curtain, and she knocked on the old wooden wall next to it.  
  
Inside was a man with a long coat and sweater pants. They were worn and torn. His face was scarred and he had a goatee.  
  
"Ah, so you come, seeker of the forbidden treasures.." 


	7. Part 1: Hell

"Uhh." Misato said as she took out the box.  
  
"Oh, you brought it." Said the man in amusement. "I'm afraid I don't take refunds." He said.  
  
"That's not what I'm talking about, I'm talking about problems with this thing." Misato sounded as angry as ever. "Hah, then you are looking for a refund." The man laughed. His laugh was crackly and deprived of beverages. Misato sighed. "This "thing" here is giving us hell, it caused an accident to go down and." "How do you know that? Haha." Laughed the man, Misato just got tired and left the shack.  
  
*  
  
Later that night, Misato prepared herself for bed, brushing her teeth and other stuff. She settled herself for a long night's nap. She woke up in the morning, had another can of beer, and head to the shower.  
  
Misato: Whoo! Nothing like a good shower!  
  
Misato was obnoxious and cheerful, but what can you expect from a leader of a military company who gets drunk nearly everyday? After her shower, she got out of the shower, got dressed and after she finished brushing her hair.  
  
CLICKITY-CLANK CLICKITY-CLANK  
  
The sound rang into her ears and drew her attention.  
  
Misato: What the hell was that!?  
  
She ran into the kitchen, nothing wrong there.  
  
She ran into Asuka's and Shinji's room, none of them were there.  
  
Misato: Fuck, Shinji! Asuka!  
  
She called out for them but she couldn't hear them. The whirring of chains filled her ears, like the sweet, sweet sound of suffering.  
  
Misato: Oh my god.Asuka! Shinji! She finally ran into the living room. And to her horror.  
  
Asuka and Shinji were dead.. 


	8. Part 2: Even More Hell

"Oh god no."  
  
Misato's eyes welled up with sorrow and anger. Asuka and Shinji were butchered; hooks stretched their skin, revealing their blood. It was horrible, the sight, their suffering, everything.  
  
"OH GOD!"  
  
She gritted her teeth and tears dropped from her face. A bright appeared in front of her, a grid like light, until it formed into a figure. The grid light disappeared to reveal Pinhead; he carried a knife and smiled cruelly to Misato.  
  
"You bastard! You sick bastard! What have you done to them?!"  
  
Pinhead was silent for a minute or two, and then he smirked and laughed.  
  
"Ah child, I am showing them, the pleasures of pain."  
  
"."  
  
"Ah child. So weak, yet so eager. You're pride is the coat which hides your fragile soul."  
  
"Fuck you!"  
  
"Haha, spirited aren't you? All the more pleasure of making you suffer. Like Rei.  
  
"She doesn't deserve to suffer." Said Misato in resilience  
  
"Everyone deserves to suffer."  
  
Misato looked from her left to right. "Oh god" she thought to herself. It seemed that Pinhead wasn't alone.  
  
*  
  
More freaks came from her left to right, the room started to dim down as they came out. They were about 5. One with CDs on his head [CD Cenobite], one with no skin at all, [Julia Cenobite] another with his eyes and mouth held open, a belt like chain for holstering surgeon tools, (Surgeon Cenobite) the other, with teeth that constantly chatter, [Chatterer Cenobite], and the last one in an erotic mash, who looked devilishly beautiful. [Angelique Cenobite] Misato took no chances and dashed to her cabinet, grabbing a 9 mm and pointing it at Pinhead's head.  
  
"I don't know who you are, or why you are here. But you have fucked up Rei and know you are fucking me up. You have 10 seconds to go back where you came from asshole!"  
  
Misato forgot all about it and shot Pinhead in the head.  
  
No bullet marks were found.  
  
"W.what?" Said Misato in disbelief.  
  
She looked blank and pale. Pinhead spit out 1.2.3 bullets that should have been on Pinhead's head.  
  
"It is useless."  
  
"."  
  
" And so that is all you can do, protect yourself with a gun, and drink alcoholic beverages. Pathetic."  
  
Misato looked up to him with anger.  
  
"Mow then, where is the box?"  
  
"What box?"  
  
"Don't play games with me, where is the box?"  
  
"I don't know okay!"  
  
At that moment, with a command of his right hand, a thousand chains came in his direction, clinging on to Misato's flesh, hanging her, she screamed in pain as Pinhead stared at her blankly.  
  
"There is no stopping us, we are here to give you the sights you wanted."  
  
He turned his head, to find Rei in the room, staring at him. Misato, still hanging by the hooks, gave her the look.  
  
"And you wanted to see."  
  
Hooks came and stopped near Rei, poising to strike any minute.  
  
"And you wanted to know."  
  
Rei, looking at the hooks, heard the words.  
  
"Now you know."  
  
{AHH!}  
  
Rei woke up to find herself in the hospital room. She was hot and sweaty. Apaprently it was some sort of bad dream. She wiped her hot forehead as she sat up. Staring at the bed in shock of the events that just took place. 


	9. Hatred

The next morning, Rei's hospital door opened and Dr. Channard walked in.  
  
"Ah Rei, and how are we feeling today?"  
  
She nodded her head to say she was fine.  
  
She was weak from talking after taking some crazy pills. Another man walked in, a familiar one. He had brown hair and side burns that led to his chins followed by a goatee. He wore glasses that had orange lenses. He pushed them up to his eyes, and then walked over to Rei.  
  
"What is her report?" He asked  
  
"Well Mr. Ikari, she is fine, but she is weak from the pills."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
Gendo scratched his chin  
  
"I'll watch her then. You think of something."  
  
Alright, I'll be back."  
  
Rei moved her eyes to where Gendo was standing.  
  
"Rei."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
"What.what do you mean?"  
  
"You have been acting very strange, I am very worried about you."  
  
"I don't know why."  
  
Rei opened her eyes a bit. She could start to see that the walls were starting to shed again, although Commander Ikari couldn't notice it. He backed up to the wall, and then the sounds of hooks came back again. 


	10. Return Of The Cenobites

FIRST CRANIAL NERV *  
  
Rei found herself on the hospital bed. Gendo was stretched in hooks, but something was wrong, he was still moving. Rei stared in horror as her Commander licked his lips sadistically. He turned his head to Rei, still licking his lips.  
  
Rei looked to her right. Shinji Ikari was standing there, no hooks, but rather, his eyes torn out. Bloody tears dripped from his eyes and landed on the floor, immediately vanishing after that. Shinji turned his head at Rei.  
  
"Jesus wept."  
  
Both of them laughed at Rei. Rei could feel something though coming from her eye, it felt like someone was ringing her neck. She felt something. Like a tear.  
  
GAH!  
  
* Rei was back in the room, teardrops were on the floor. For the first time in her life, she was crying. "This must be.a tear." She said to herself. The walls then slid open like a Japanese door. Rei looked up to get a view of what was going on. Then came the cenobites.  
  
First came Julia, holding a scalpel knife with no emotion in her face. Then came CD, with his whirring noise, holding a CD in his hand. Surgeon came out next, tools in his belt, which hang from his abdomen. The familiar chatter came from the northwest wall, he held a double hook chain with a vicious look on his face. Finally Angelique came out, she grinned viciously as they all turned toward Rei.  
  
"Welcome Rei," said another familiar voice, Pinhead came from the northeast wall holding nothing but the pins on his head. He took one out from the left side, which grew a few inches, it was covered in blood from the middle down, apparently. Rei went for the door but the chains locking the door stopped her. "Why run from us Rei? You will only keep attempting the inevitable." Rei took a step back, looking at the wires pulling the skin on Angelique cranium, to the chattering or the Chatterer. As she gazed upon in fear, she heard footsteps toward her room.  
  
"Well then Rei." said Channard, Rei's doctor as he tried to open the door. "Rei, it's me. Dr. Channard, may I come in?" Rei was mute, thoughts raced in her mind so she had no idea what to do. "Rei, I need you to unlock this door for me." Rei looked back at Pinhead, then the Chatterer, and some of the other cenobites, until she finally said. "I.can't."  
  
Channard started thumping the door, but he could not get it open. "A little help please!" Channard called, two other doctors helped him barge the door. Until they finally broke in. And to their eyes, they saw nothing but the sobbing Rei and spattered blood. 


	11. Escape

"I want this entire hospital section locked down immediately, and I want Rei up for questioning." Said a stern, gray-haired man. [Professer Fuyutski] "You can't be serious, Rei had nothing to do with this!" Said Misato. "I know who did this, and it sure as hell can't be the first child." "Well either way, I still want her for questioning while I'll be at my promotion on account of the Commander's death." Said Fuyutski as he walked off.  
  
Meanwhile, back in First Cranial NERV.  
  
Rei sat on the hospital bed, the monitor still buzzing the flat line, Rei wasn't crying or anything, she just sat there, all alone. Misato came in with a gentle smile on her face, hoping Rei would snap out of her anxiety. Rei helplessly lifted her head to look at Misato. "Rei, it's going to be all right. I'm going to get you out of here. Let's go." Rei acted like her usual self and followed Misato.  
  
"The coast is clear, c'mon." She took Rei's hand and led her across the hall to the dressing room. "Get into your plug suit, it's not the best but it's all you have." Rei did what she was told, with a gloom look on her face, slipped the suit on and followed Misato out to a Van-like car with NERV and the leaf icon in bold, white print. Shinji and Asuka were waiting inside for her.  
  
"I know it may not look like much, but my car broke down, so this will be it for a while."  
  
Inside the car, Misato turned the ignition on and adjusted the window so the three children could see Misato's eyes. "Listen up!" Barked Misato, "We are getting out of NERV, something tragic happened today and we're not letting another soul die here." She revved the car up and drove out of NERV. The three children fastened their seat-belts and waited patiently.  
  
"We are heading to the Tokyo-3 airport, from there, we will board an airplane and get out of this country. I already got a private airplane in advance."  
  
"Sounds good, but where are we going?" Said Shinji, who looked to see a gloomy Asuka, her eyes welling up with tears. Rei saw Asuka. Asuka looked down at the floor, she was depressed, ever since the love of her life Kaji had died, she never talked to anyone since. Then suddenly.  
  
*BUISHHHHHHHHHH*  
  
The car started to go out of control, apparently the tire popped and now Misato was trying to gain control of the car, but to no avail the car slid and finally tipped over. 


	12. Awakened

....  
  
Silence filled the truck after it tumbled over. The air was musty and floating with debris. Rei slowly opened her eyes, her ruby eyes glaring deeply. Rei felt as if all the blood went to her head, and made her have a headache. Rei looked around to see the still debris-floating air. She looked at the front of the car, which was torn from the front, and the unfortunately crushed Misato. Her dead corpse crumples in the smashed windows. Rei gasped and shifted a bit. She soon realized that she was still in her seat, and the car completely turned upside down. She felt her waistline and noticed her seatbelt on, thank god. She looked to her right and left and noticed Ikari and Asuka were also in their seatbelts, but still unconscious.  
  
She left them alone and stared at the lonely space of the car. She observed the crumpled ceiling and the dull gray color of it. No smashed in the road. She dazed on the ceiling, at it's plain sight.  
  
Then something started to emerge from it, a liquid like-substance out of the car ceiling. 'But liquid from solid? Not possible. Unless, another, dream?'  
  
The liquid figure emerged and a crown of pins started to spew forth. Rei didn't do anything, just staring at it. The liquid ceased to emerge. It was apparently Pinhead. Pinhead smiled cruelly, toying with Rei even though Rei did not know what was going on.  
  
"It's not too late Rei."  
  
The head started to slowly melt away again, Rei stared at it with deep red eyes, as Pinhead's texture and his pins melted away into a mere puddle. And an image starting to form.  
  
This image felt familiar.  
  
'Those blue eyes, that brown hair. That could only mean one thing...'  
  
Ikari.  
  
The puddle reflected a smiling Shinji Ikari; a smile that felt somewhat...good to Rei. He reached out his hands as if he was trying to grab her. Rei felt a twitch in her right end of the lip, a smile coming to he face. His arms grabbed Rei's and then pulled her softly, as her belt detached. Rei smiled as if a warm light struck her face...  
  
SLAP  
  
"Wake up you bitch!"  
  
Rei woke up immediately and saw Asuka trying to wake her up. She was off her seatbelt and crouching down.  
  
"Took you long enough. Go wake that baka up!"  
  
"Baka?" Rei recalled, she heard Asuka say it before but never knew what she meant.  
  
"Shinji, wake Shinji up you doll!"  
  
Rei nudged Shinji's arm.  
  
"Ikari, wake up."  
  
No response came from Shinji.  
  
"Ikari...wake up."  
  
Still no response.  
  
"Here, let me!" Said Asuka as she shoved Rei out of her way and shook Shinji.  
  
"Wake up you stupid baka! Don't be a fucking ass and wake the hell up!"  
  
Shinji would not respond.  
  
"Damn you suck so much." Said Asuka. "I guess it's just you and me then, dolly."  
  
"I am not a doll." Rei replied.  
  
"Whatever, now hold still while I help you."  
  
Asuka administered the seatbelt and released the lock. Rei quickly caught on to something as she slowly made her way down to the ceiling, which was still dry and rubble-filled. Asuka made their way to the door at the left, which had enough room to barge out. Asuka thrashed the door with her foot until the hinges gave in and broke the car door open.  
  
The two children crawled out, Asuka first. After they got out. Asuka dusted off her plug suit as Rei did the same. They examine the outside.  
  
It was a wasteland. What should have been a dull-gray boring city of Tokyo- 3 is now reduced to a crater and a dark sky. Rei felt a sudden flashback, like an Eva exploding. She quickly shrugged it off and faced Asuka.  
  
"What about Ikari? Rei asked.  
  
"Bah, leave him here. He's a useless waste of space."  
  
Rei turned back to look at the car, and Shinji inside, still unconscious. She thought for a moment about it and then...  
  
"I don't want that."  
  
Author Notes: I have been EXTREMELY busy with stuff and haven't got the chance to update, thanks to those who responded with my story. Anyway, I did my best with this chapter and I made it as long as I could.  
  
Next Chapter: With Asuka. 


	13. With Asuka

"And why is that?" Retorted Asuka giving Rei a strange look. She knew very well what she was talking about.  
  
"I...think he would be of some help..." Replied Rei, looking down, feeling cornered by Asuka.  
  
"Hah, liar..." Smirked Asuka. "Anyway, we need to find ourselves some shelter. This place is like a wasteland in here!"  
  
"We could return to NERV quarters." Suggested Rei.  
  
"Hmm, good idea dumkopff. But where the hell is it?! I mean look at this place, it's a ghost town here."  
  
Listening to Asuka's whining, Rei looked around her, it was nothing but a grass-less plain. Almost like a meteor hit the entire Tokyo-3. Both children walked around the now destroyed city. The sky was a gray cloud, that made a depressing look to it.  
  
They nearly walked for hours when Asuka stopped in front of Rei.  
  
"Damn it! There is nothing here, no NERV no---gwah!"  
  
Asuka screamed as the ground gave away from her thousands of stomps. Asuka fell into the ditch and Rei could hear Asuka falling onto hard ground. Rei rushed to Asuka's aid. Asuka turned out to be fine, fortunately.  
  
It was a cement ground, which was mostly dirty. It smelled to. Rei dropped down carefully. Helping Asuka to her feet, she looked around. It was a narrow passageway with torches on the wall dimly lit. The walls were made of wood, with scratch marks on it, leaving rotting nails with the marks.  
  
"Mein Gott!" Shouted Asuka. Rei nodded.  
  
At the end of the small passageway led a door. Rei and Asuka walked over to the door, stepping over the dead limbs that littered the passageway.  
  
"This place, it smells familiar..."  
  
Both children reached the door. Which was quite dirty and had some nail marks. Rei reached her hand out for the knob and entered the room before them.  
  
The room was a wide wooden-walled room. It was an exact replica of a torture room. It had the torches, the instruments, everything.  
  
Rei stared at the environment around her with shock. It was horrible, dirty limbs were scattered, blood littered the walls, even typing this single sentence could be too grotesque to even look at.  
  
"That smell, it's getting stronger now..."  
  
Rei closed her eyes. She thought as hard as she could, she could feel sudden flashes of red images bombarding her head. And they all had to do with Ikari. But what did this have to do the smell? Could it help her? Yes, it was helping, the answer...it was clear.  
  
"Blood."  
  
Rei had little time to open her eyes when 5 hooks bursted from the wall. They all came at full force, clinging on to both Rei's hands, feet, and pulling part of her plug suit in such a way to force her to bend on her knees.  
  
Rei clenched her teeth out of pain. She could feel herself ripping apart like an Eva with an AT Field. And what was the worst part?  
  
Asuka wasn't helping. In fact, she was laughing.  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: Here is the second last chapter of the story. I hope to get some more reviews before doing the last chapter. Anyway enjoy, I hope you like this one very much. ^^  
  
Chapter Finale: The Painful Truth 


	14. The Painful Truth

Rei couldn't believe it, Asuka laughing? But why?

"I'm sorry you have been fooled so easily." Asuka laughed. "You see, us Cenobites, have a way with exploring the labyrinth of the mind." Asuka stepped out of the shadows and transformed into the entity of Angelique.

"The world is _such_ an untrustworthy place." The figure was a shadow of Shinji Ikari. "Such a human Cesspool of filth, and vermin."

There was a silent chatter, one that became louder until it emerged from the shadow's to resemble the Chatterer.

"In this world," Said the shadow resembling Gendo Ikari, "We follow our life by the order, from lust, to jealousy." "And you, are merely food for the gods."

The chilling, black voice finally spoke. "The world is such a big place, shall we have a look?"

Rei spoke up in a weakened tone. "Why...am I here?"

"We shall find out." As the figure emerged to resemble the blackest light of Lucifer, Pinhead.

Suddenly a beam of light and the showcase began....

* * *

It was morning, Tokyo-3. The 21st angel was spotted. Rei readied herself on the Eva-00 and launched herself into combat.

_Rei watched this from the groundpoint, as she slowly but surely understood._

As Rei battled the angel, the luminous snake wrapped itself around her and began breaching her thoughts.

_Rei began to see flashbacks of her corpse on the plug of the destroyed Eva-00._

The Eva-001 was sent to combat, but was unable to help Rei, as it caught up with it too. Rei's unexpected love for Shinji would not allow her to simply leave the Eva. So, she self-destructed.

_Rei saw it all before her eyes. Yes, she understood, now, she understood all the insanity.

* * *

_

Rei was the deceased Rei 2. The Rei that committed suicide while battling the Angel. Rei was horrified.

"Do you see now Rei?" Pinhead whispered. "You had a soul, but it was corrupted by lustious love, and the taste of kill."

_"You now belong with us."_

_"I do?"_

_Rei saw them all, Ritsuko, Gendo, Asuka, the NERV agents, Misato, and Shinji..._

_"Would you like to come with us, Rei?"_

_"We would so enjoy your company."_

_Rei smiled..._

_"Yes, yes I would."_

Rei kept smiling now, she knew she had sinned. She knew she was a toy, at least they would accept her.

Rei's chains guided her down the dark labyrinth of doom, awaiting her transformation as the cenobite, "**Dollface".**

-fin.


	15. Alternate Ending

Rei couldn't believe it, Asuka laughing? But why?

_"I'm sorry you have been fooled so easily."_ Asuka laughed. _"You see, us Cenobites, have a way with exploring the labyrinth of the mind. The ability to breach trust. But you're too blind to see. Aren't you Rei?"_

"Asuka, stop this." Rei commanded.

Asuka cackled. She suddenly disappeared into another shadowy figure.

_"The world is such an untrustworthy place."_ The figure was a shadow of Shinji Ikari. "_Such a human Cesspool of filth, and vermin." _

"Shinji?" Rei asked. But the figure melted away into another shadow.

"_In this world,"_ Said the shadow resembling Gendo Ikari, _"We follow our life by the order, from lust, to jealousy."_ _"And you, are merely food for the gods."_

Rei, listened, then figured it out. "But then, why, do you take orders from these gods? Aren't you then slaves yourselves?"

_"Such a wise girl, but no, we are the prophets of torture, the blackest light of **Lucifer**."_

"Yes, if you must confirm so." Rei spoke up bravely. "I must know....I must...see. Why am I here?"

The figure melted away into a pool of purple as it reached towards Rei's feet and crawled it's way up until it resembled the humanoid form of Pinhead. Pinhead smiled his rotten, decaying teeth and breathed onto Rei as he stroked her chin. Rei felt her skin crawling, and she nearly suffocated with that apalling breath.

"We shall find that out for ourselves." Whispered Pinhead.

* * *

It was morning, Tokyo-3, it was like any old regular day, but one we would never forget. In the dressing room, Rei primed herself for the 16th angel. This was about the 13th angel she had faced in combat before. With or without the aid of Unit 1 or 2. 

Rei thought about the battle, about Shinji...

Shinji...

Rei thought to herself.

"Oh Shinji....with the beautiful black hair, shines just like the moonlight, just like, our moonlight..."

Rei snapped herself out of it. Sweat came down her face, she blushed.

"Did I...did I just think that?" Rei questioned herself. She mushed her hands to her face.

Rei wondered what was becoming of her...what Gendo would do if he found her like this...

"No..." Rei fought. "I-I c-cannot have feelings for him, n-not now."

Rei zipped her suit on and prepared for combat.

**"RELEASE THE GATES!"** Misato Commanded. The NERV soldiers quickly tapped several buttons and launched the Eva-00 to battle.

This angel had been unlike anything Rei had seen before. Then again, so were the other angels. She primed herself, drawing out a large knife.

But this angel was as swift as light, it tore the knife up and bonded Rei to a nearby tree. The luminous light dug itself into it's heart and breached memories past.

Soon Shinji, out of desperation by Gendo, was launched into Combat, but suffering the same fate.

Rei could not let this happen.

"W-what's w-wrong with me?" Rei teared. "Why c-can't I c-control myself?"

"Ma'am!"The brown haired NERV agent reported. "Psyche is out of control, Eva system is breaking down!"

"DAMMIT!" Gendo slammed his fists. "Where's Asuka?"

"She's still in recovery!" Said the other NERV worker.

"I can n-no longer keep myself h-here." Rei decided. "I –m-must self destruct, i-if only to save my S-Shinji..."

"No Rei! Don't do it!" Misato commanded.

It was too late by then.

**_Click. Boom. Gone..._**

**_

* * *

_**

Rei figured it all out now.

Rei was the deceased Rei 2. The Rei that committed suicide while battling the Angel. So she descended to Pinhead's dark kingdom, free from compassion.

"Do you now see Rei? Why you are here?" Pinhead asked.

"Yes." Rei said. Finally accepting her personal hell. "Do what you want, I may be dead, but I will be replaced."

"Oh no..." Pinhead planned. "We have special reservations for the likes of _you..."_

After that, the cenobite was gone, as were the chains. Instead she found herself in some type of..._doll house._

**_The perfect house, for the perfect doll._**

"I'm not a doll." Rei quietly muttered to herself.

"Oh, but we are, we are, _one."_

The voice came from a plastic couch. Sitting on it was a doll replica of Shinji Ikari.

**-fin.**


End file.
